


Surprise

by blackmeteor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, late birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Kageyama and Tsukishima get into a fight before Tsukishima's birthday. With neither of them backing down, how will they celebrate Tsukki's day?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> for erin!! this is very rushed and unpolished but i hope you like it somehow, bih. 
> 
> i cant believe this is my first work for haikyuu and it's kagetsukki.

“Oy, Bakeyama, aren’t you and Stingyshima going to make up?”

“Huh? Why are you telling that to me?! I’m not at fault!”

“It’s his birthday tomorrow!”

Kageyama hesitated but he shook his head. “I’m still not apologizing!”

~

“Ne, ne, Tsukki…”

“Hm?”

“Are we really going to watch dinosaur documentaries tomorrow? Just the two of us?”

“Well, you can invite Yachi, too if you want.”

“You know, that’s not what I mean.”

“I’m not bowing down to a King.”

Yamaguchi sighed. “Whatever you say, Tsukki.”

\--

Tsukishima squinted at the window as he got up. Sunlight was starting to filter in his window and he could make out some birds chirping outside as well. Maybe it was the making of a good day. He reached for his phone. _Just to check the time,_ he reasoned with himself and trying to swallow down the disappointment he felt when he saw the screen.

There were no messages.

It was still relatively early and he’s sure that later he would be flooded by birthday greetings both from his seniors and the over enthusiastic freshmen they have this year. It wasn’t _that_ early ,though, for someone who would usually take a morning jog around the neighborhood. Tsukishima was even sure that _someone’s_ morning jog was already done and that _someone_ had already showered, maybe even starting breakfast already.

Tsukishima scowled; he didn’t care whatever that someone was doing. He had his own things to do and that included a documentary marathon with his best friend. He had his own things to look forward to and none of them included waiting for someone.

\--

“Happy birthday, Tsukishima!”

Tsukishima stepped back, surprised at the poppers in Hinata and Yamaguchi’s hands. Yachi was holding a strawberry cake in her hands and all three of them had matching grins on their faces. Tsukishima felt a small smile tug on his lips as he took in their enthusiasm.

“Thank you.” Tsukishima said simply, moving to let them in.

“We wanted to get another cake for you but then you’d only have one popper so you only have one cake.” Hinata explained as they walked inside.

“Yes, what would I do without your poppers?” Tsukishima replied, taking the cake from Yachi.

Yachi smiled up at him. “Do you have any candles? You should make a wish!”

“Yeah, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi agreed, eyes lighting up as he saw who was in the living room. “Akiteru san, do you have any candles?”

“Of course! But Kei says he’s not a kid anymore and doesn’t want to make a birthday wish.” Akiteru pouted, getting off the couch.

Tsukishima frowned. “That’s because you kept asking me if I wanted a dinosaur onesie. That’s not going to be my wish.”

Akiteru waved him off, leading Yamaguchi to the kitchen. Tsukishima sighed as Yachi tugged on the sleeve of his sweater with Hinata cheering behind him. He carefully placed the cake on kitchen island, watching as his brother and friends hunted down a birthday candle for him. He had to stifle a snort when Hinata had to climb on their counter to reach the top shelves.

“Aha!” Akiteru exclaimed, proudly brandishing a lone blue candle. “I knew we had it here somewhere!”

“Congrats, nii-san.” Tsukishima said dryly. “I’m telling Mom you messed up her cabinets.”

Akiteru frowned, looking at the mess they made. “Uh, Mom will understand.” He shook his head. “Anyway, time to make a wish!”

Yamaguchi brought over the box of matches he had found, excitedly lighting up one. Akiteru asked Yachi and Hinata to place themselves beside Tsukishima, whipping out his phone as he started to record the entire thing. The three had already started singing when Akiteru lowered his phone, frowning at Tsukishima.

“Hey, why isn’t Tobio with you guys?”

Just like that, Tsukishima’s good mood vanished. He blew out the candle, not waiting for the others to continue singing before putting the cake down. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him but he didn’t bother turning back.

Of course, Tsukishima had noticed that Kageyama wasn’t with them. Those pair of blue eyes were the first thing that he looked for after he had opened the door. But he wasn’t there.

It stung but it didn’t matter. It’s not like his birthday is a free pass from their fight after all.

“I’m going to turn on the tv. You guys coming or what?” Tsukishima said as indifferently as he could as he took a seat on their couch.

Yachi was still frowning but she was the first to step forward with Hinata following closely behind. Tsukishima raised his eyebrow at Yamaguchi. 

“I’ll, uh, go make popcorn.” Yamaguchi said.

“I’ll help!” Akiteru exclaimed.

Tsukishima sighed; no doubt his nosy brother was going to interrogate Yamaguchi about Kageyama’s absence and no doubt Yamaguchi was going to tell Akiteru how they’re both too stubborn to settle the fight. Whatever, they could gossip all they want. Tsukishima had dinosaurs to watch.

\--

Tsukishima was going to strangle Hinata.

Hinata had pleaded that he had enough dinosaurs for the day and asked if they could watch something else. In the end, Tsukishima had relented, if only because Yachi was looking at him hopefully as well. His mistake, however, was letting Hinata pick the movie as well.

“Natsu said this was nice!” was the endorsement that Hinata had presented.

So of course, it was a romance film.

Tsukishima considered making up an excuse about how he was tired but his friends were all focused on the movie. Hinata had moved as close as he could to the television with Yachi close behind him. Yamaguchi had stopped looking at Tsukishima worriedly and was just as invested in the movie as the other two.

Tsukishima generally didn’t mind romance films; it was something he could tolerate, something mind numbing even as he watched. But that was before finding out how much of a sucker Kageyama was for romantic movies.

He knew that if Kageyama was here, he would be just as focused on the movie as the other three but he wouldn’t leave Kei’s side. He’d curl up around Tsukishima, eyes on the screen but he’d be touching Tsukishima at one point or another.

Tsukishima pulled out his phone. Scrolling through the messages in their group chat, he frowned when there was still nothing from his boyfriend. Was Kageyama really going to let the day pass by without even greeting him?

Last year, Kageyama had surprised him by waking him and even making breakfast in bed for Kei. Tsukishima had woken up to shy kisses peppered all around his face until he had grabbed Kageyama’s face and kissed him properly.

“Oy, Hinata.” Tsukishima called out. “Why didn’t you bring Kageyama with you?”

“Because the two of you were fighting. I didn’t bother inviting him. I figured you wouldn’t want him here.” Hinata explained, eyes still fixed on the tv.

“Idiot!” Tsukishima exclaimed, getting up the couch.

“Tsukki, where are you going?!”

Tsukishima ran out of their house, wondering if Tobio was just in his house, thinking that Kei didn’t want him on his birthday. He could see the dejected look in his boyfriend’s eyes in his mind and that spurned him to go even faster.

“Kei?”

Tsukishima stopped in his tracks, panting as he took in the sight of the other.

“What the hell are you carrying?”

Kageyama looked at the balloon in his hand before offering it to Tsukishima. “It’s a balloon. For you.”

“In the shape of a stegosaurus?” Tsukishima asked, taking a small step forward.

“Well, which dinosaur would you like? I can head back to the shop.”

“No!” Tsukishima exclaimed, reaching for the balloon’s string and grasping it tightly. “Just.. no. Stay there.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, moving closer. “Okay.”

Tsukishima fiddled with the string of the balloon, torn between wanting to look at his boyfriend and pretending not to care. He could see a box in Kageyama’s other hand and he was sure that was another strawberry cake. _My tooth is going to hurt with all these sweets,_ Tsukishima thought idly.

“Kei..” Kageyama whispered, making Tsukishima look at him. “Happy birthday, love.”

Tsukishima let go of the string, surging forward to cup his boyfriend’s cheeks and kissing him square on the mouth. The warmth of Tobio’s words matched the heat coming from his mouth and Kei pressed forward, wanting to drown himself in the feeling.

“So, you’re not mad anymore?” Kageyama asked, voice a little breathy after their kiss.

Tsukishima shook his head, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “I don’t even remember what we were fighting about.”

Kageyama smiled, closing his eyes. “Me too.”

\--

“I can’t believe you just let the balloon go. It took me a long time to find that, you know.” Kageyama commented as he ate another mouthful of cake.

The two of them were in Kageyama’s kitchen, peacefully eating the cake that Kageyama had bought. Tsukishima had texted Yamaguchi where he was and he had received a vague wink emoji as a reply. He wondered if his best friend knew Kageyama was going to come over anyway and shook his head at the thought. It didn’t matter anyway. And he liked this better, a private celebration with his favorite person.

“I couldn’t just kiss you with it there, can I?” Tsukishima replied, wiping the frosting on Kageyema’s cheek.

“Why not? You could have kissed me and kept the balloon. Your mouth is the one doing all the kissing.”

“Why are you so worried about the dinosaur?”

“Why are you not?”

Tsukishima sighed. “King, I don’t care about the balloon. Or the cake. I care that you were there, that you’re here with me on my birthday.”

Kageyama blushed. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Tsukishima smirked. “Now, come here. You have frosting all over your mouth.”

Kageyama mirrored his smirk. “You just want to kiss me.”

“Caught me.” Tsukishima said, cupping Tobio’s cheek and closing his eyes.

“Anything for the birthday boy.” Kageyama replied, letting his eyes fall shut.


End file.
